Milestone 27
Roadmap= Milestone 27 - Monday, 21ˢᵗ July 2008 Summary: *Pre-Alpha Game Design (Multiplayer): *Dantoine Preview – Assault *Desolation Station / Death Star Construction Preview - Assault *Kashyyyk Preview – Assault *Dathomir Preview - Assault Game Design (Story): *Tatooine Preview *Dantooine Preview *Desolation Station Preview *Hoth Preview *Coruscant Preview Gameplay Features: *BF Basics – Ragdoll Improvements **Rework that was needed for Havok physics **Necessary for ragdoll to appear more realistic and weighty *BF Basics – Lock-on - New Lock-On Cycling Behaviour **Verify on infantry. **When chase lock-on is held, the player can select another target by pushing the right stick in its direction, provided the new target is in range. **If a target dies, the player can automatically acquire a new target without having to reapply the chase lock-on mechanic, provided a new target is in range. *BF Basics - Ground Vehicles (Walking) – Strafing **Already viewable in MS26. *BF Basics - Ground Vehicles (Walking) – Camera Improvements *BF Basics - Jedi Melee - Melee Combat – Further General Improvements **Blaster Fire Deflection: ***Directional (can't block from the back) ***Deflects based on the reticule position ***Placeholder sounds ***Blends between 4 animations to give the impression of deflecting the blaster back **Controls: ***Moved block to be a hold on R3 ***Reticule is now faded out when wielding a lightsaber ***Reticule will fade in when blocking. ***Changed combos to be more dynamic ***Better blending of the upper body animations for melee ***Added controls aftertouch to spin attack. ***You can turn whilst attacking now ***First work on the melee camera. ***Disabled the auto-turn when swinging and not having a lock-on. ***Auto-chooses your swing when not locked on to allow you to run past enemies and slice them up. *BF Basics - Force Powers - Complementary Effects - Delivery 2 **Force Repulse **Will feature in-game and also Cutscene 4 *BF Basics - Jedi – Force Powers Functional **All Force Powers in, working, causing damage and interfacing with the combat system ***To be demonstrated on the respective characters below: ****Darth Vader: Force Push/Choke ****Darth Sidious: Force Lightning/Storm ****Obi-Wan Kenobi: Force Stun ****Mace Windu: Force Repulse/Pull *BF Basics - Player Feedback - Hit Audio **Audio accompanying animation deliverable **To be verified on Clone Trooper *BF Basics - AI - Soldier AI - AI Actions – General Fixing **Characters now react to grenades more consistently - they will either run or dive out of the way, depending on type. ***Note that intentional fallibility exists so that it is still possible to kill NPC's with grenades occasionally. **Characters now jump out of the way of vehicles that try to run them over. **Designers now have greater control over specifying restricted movement zones for AI. This will make staged battles easier to create and less likely to have bugs. **Infantry character sight ranges made more consistent ***All characters use the same range except sniper characters who have longer-range vision. **Characters in vehicles now use the sight range of the vehicle. *BF Basics - AI - Driver AI – Initial Implementation of Vehicle AI Behaviours **Designers can use exactly the same objectives and same commands on a driving NPC as they would on a walking NPC since the fact that NPCs are using a vehicle is completely hidden from them. *General Gameplay – Weapon that fires multiple shots from a single button press **Verify on Han Solo's blaster. *General Gameplay – Bowcaster fires spread of bullets across horizontal plane *General Gameplay – Spawn timer camera in singleplayer and multiplayer (instant action) **This uses the 3rd Person Player camera over the right shoulder and will attempt to follow a character nearest to the players spawn point. *General Gameplay – VBF - Ion Canon Improvements (Targeting Hoops) **Implementation of mock-up up previously sent. *General Gameplay – VBF - Spawn special vehicle type if Landing Ship gets to ground **Verify on Coruscant with Republic LAAT/c dropping off AT-TE ***An LAAT/c will fly into the level on a spline with an AT-TE attached to it's underside ***There will be no troops visible in either vehicle ***The AT-TE will detach and the LAAT/c will fly out the level on a spline and then be deleted *Art - Personal Shield **Small, bubble shield **Should fit no more than 3 characters **Based on gungan shield *Art - Props Interacting With Shields **Hoth Shield ***AT-ATs and AT-STs can pass through ***Bullets, rockets, ships etc are blocked **Personal Shield ***Characters can walk through it but bullets will collide ***The protected player can shoot out *Art – Weapon Switching **As seen in mock-up **Same functionality as last month, but with updated artwork. *Art – HUD - Objective Signposts **As in mock-up *Art – End-game awards menu **As in mock-up *Art – Choose Battle, Instant Play, Campaign Select menus **As in mock-up *Art – Controls menu **As in mock-ups *Art – Match settings menu **As in mock-up *Art – Weapon Rose **As seen in mock-up **Human characters only *Art - Remote HUD **As seen in mock-up Art (Planet Levels): *Cato Neimoidia - Phase 3 *Dathomir – Phase 3 *Old Imperial Shipyard - Phase 3 *Mustafar – Phase 3 Art (Animations): *All Force Powers **To be demonstrated with X2, Yoda & Grievous *Force Power Hit Reacts **To be demonstrated on human skeleton *Remaining Projectile Hit Reacts **Human #2 **Human Death **Battle Droid **Battle Droid Death **Super Battle Droid **Gungan **Magnaguard **Yoda **Grievous **Droideka *Explosion Reacts - (1st-Pass) **Human *Melee Hit Reacts - (1st-Pass) **Human ***Uppercut/Back ***Downward ***Left ***Right *Shotgun Hit Reacts - (1st-Pass) **Human *Running Hit Reacts/Deaths - (1st-Pass) **Human *Lightsaber Downward Thrust - (1st-Pass) **2-handed style *Spin Charge Pose - (1st-Pass) **2-hand style *Detpack Throwing + Mine Throwing - (1st-Pass) **Human Narration: *Voice Recording (and delivery to FRD) **by LucasArts *Second Text Drop ~10,000 words **by LucasArts Audio: NOTE: Audio will lead on PC. Declared here to show tie-in with Animations etc. *Force Power Hit Reacts *All Force Powers Technical (General): *X360 achievements **Demonstratable by achieving 10 points in an Instant Action game to complete the 'Rank Up' achievement. *PS3 Online Matchmaking features functionality *PS3 Network Functionality *Client Independent Dedicated Server **Linux & WinOS ***PS3 **WinOS ***X360 *Will have minimum content files necessary Production: *Distributed automated load testing of the nightly build with screenshots *Deliver Xbox 360 Builds **NTSC **PAL *Deliver PS3 Builds **NTSC **PAL |-|Roadmap/PC= Milestone 15 - Monday, 21ˢᵗ July 2008 Summary: *Pre-Alpha Technical (General): *Frontend - Loadscreen Preview **Basic Implementation of hyperspace screen between levels *All levels from other SKUs running on PC *Client Independent Dedicated Server **Linux & WinOS **PC **Will have minimum content files necessary Production: *Deliver PC Build |-|Roadmap/Wii= Milestone 17 - Monday, 21ˢᵗ July 2008 Summary: *Pre-Alpha Gameplay Features (Miscallaneous): *Alternate Jedi control schemes **Three Controller schemes will be in place, switchable through the debug menu. Scheme 3 will be the default. **1. Press Button to continually cycle through melee anims and until enemy character is nearly dead. Player will then be prompted to swipe left/right, right/left, up/down, or down/up with the remote to initiate a final blow (which will be an overhead strike at the moment). **2. All attack controls on Nunchuk controller. **3. Movement on Nunchuk, Attack button on Remote (cycling through anims as per other platforms). Lock-On to an enemy allows the remote to be used with motion sensing. Art: *Acclamator II - Phase 3 Preview *Dantooine - Phase 3 Preview Technical (Rendering): *Improvements to particle system **Implementation of local space particles **Examples of this working will be muzzle flash and engine glows which are currently missing in the Wii build. *Cloaking effect **Will appear as per other platforms. *Cloaking effect **Will appear as per other platforms. Production: *Deliver Wii Build |-|Release Notes= Further detail to be added or verified Current known issue. May be removed from notes later if fixed in build General comment for the benefit of other PMs Intended for deletion BF3: July MS27 Release Notes Hardware Prerequisites XBOX 360 FLASH 6690 XDK 7645.0 This has changed since the previous milestone. Note: In order to play the game on XBOX360, each player now needs to sign in with separate profile to be able to play in splitscreen. Note: When building 360 ISO images it is necessary to rename “bf_gold.xenon.xex” to “default.xex” PLAYSTATION 3 SDK 2.2.0 Target Manager 220.2.23.0 This is unchanged from the previous milestone. WII Firmware 33.4.16 SDK 3.1 Patch 4 Note: This is unchanged from the previous milestone. PC 1GB RAM, 3GHz P4 CPU, 256MB video card (shader 2.0) This remains the same as the previous milestone. Setup / Art (ALL PLATFORMS) Note on art status of Hoth, Coruscant, Bespin, Droid Control Ship, CIS Cruiser, Star Destroyer, Deathstar 2, Acclamator and Interdictor: These levels have had scene volumes set up. These control filter setting as the player navigates around the environment. Filter settings include HDR, bloom, ambient lighting and camera blur These levels have prop lights set up. These are dynamic lights that affect the player, NPCs and props. Walking next to obvious light sources will light the character much more brightly and directly than CML These levels have had improvements made to their environment and specular maps. Shaders now have matte and shiny components giving a more detailed look and feel Tatooine Art – (Phase 3) Story – (Preview) – NEW Training (Preview) Assault (Phase 3) Heroes vs. Villains (Preview) Hunt (Preview) Wii art conversion (Preview) Coruscant Art – (Phase 3) Story – (Preview) – NEW Assault (Phase 3) Heroes vs. Villains (Preview) Assault (Preview) Wii art conversion (Preview) Bespin Art – (Phase 3) Splitscreen VBF Story (Phase 3) Hunt (Preview) Heroes vs. Villains (Preview) Assault (Preview) Wii art conversion (Preview) Endor Art (Phase 3) – NEW Story (Phase 3) Splitscreen VBF Assault (Preview) Heroes vs. Villains (Preview) Hunt (Preview) Wii art conversion (Preview) Kashyyyk Art (Preview) Splitscreen VBF Story (Phase 3) Assault (Preview) – NEW Hunt (Phase 2) Wii art conversion (Pre-Phase 3) CIS Munificent (frigate) – (in Tatooine Conquest) Art (Phase 2) Wii art conversion (Pre-Phase 3) Dathomir Story (Phase 3) Art (Phase 3) – NEW Shipyard (Phase 3) – NEW Assault (Preview) – NEW Wii art conversion (Preview) Splitscreen VBF Shipyard Wii art conversion (Preview) Yavin IV Art (Preview) Splitscreen VBF Story (Phase 3) Assault (Preview) Reb Nebulon exterior Wii art conversion (Preview) Hoth Art – (Phase 3) Splitscreen VBF Story – (Preview) – NEW Assault (Preview) Wii art conversion (Pre-Phase 3) Mustafar Art (Phase 3) – NEW Damaged Star Destroyer Art (Preview) Damaged Star Destroyer Wii art conversion (Pre-Phase 3) Story (Phase 3) Splitscreen VBF Assault (Preview) Wii art conversion (Pre-Phase 3) Heroes vs. Villains (Preview) CIS Cruiser Art (Preview) Assault Wii art conversion (Preview) Cato Neimodia Art (Phase 3) – NEW Splitscreen VBF Story (Phase 3) Assault (Preview) Wii art conversion (Preview) Desolation Station / Death Star Construction Art – (Phase 3) Story – (Preview) – NEW Assault (Preview) – NEW Wii art conversion (Preview) Death Star (Tributary Beam part) Art (Preview) Wii art conversion (Pre-Phase 3) Dantooine Art (Phase 3) Splitscreen VBF Story – (Preview) – NEW Assault (Preview) – NEW Hunt (Phase 3) Wii art conversion (Phase 3 Preview) – NEW Droid Control Ship Art – (Phase 3) Wii art conversion (Preview) Known Art Issues We will be improving the prominence of some red glows along the interior walls We will be adding some more damage decals to the exit route on walls and floors and around the fires We may turn down the smoke and fog effects right before the exit depending on fill-rate issues (frame-rate) Death Star 2 (End of Endor) Art (Phase 3) Wii art conversion (Pre-Phase 3) Reb. Mon Calamari Cruiser Art - Fully modelled exterior Nebulon B Frigate Art – (Phase 3) Wii art conversion (Preview) Republic Frigate – Acclamator II Art (Preview) Wii art conversion (Phase 3 Preview) – NEW Known Art Issues The hologram of the ship will be replaced with a ship model rendered using the hologarm shader There are some additional light glows to go in some rooms (limit is 30 on screen) Some of the animated UV screens are z-fighting. this will be fixed. There will be another pass on some of the UV screen anims The blue shield for the main generator is not the correct finished effect There is a bug with character reflection in the floor in the generator room on the metal gantry bridge. This is being fixed Interdictor (Imperial Medium Ship) Art – (Phase 3) Wii art conversion (Preview) Known Art Issues Main very large generator room is currently too dark due to scene volume changes. This room will be made brighter The horizontal blue 'laser' shield on the reactor in the smaller reactor room is not the correct finished effect Republic Cruiser (Venator Class) Art – Fully modelled exterior Star Destroyer Wii art conversion (Preview) Art – (Phase 3) Code BF BASICS Ragdoll Improvements Rework that was needed for Havok physics Ragdoll appears more realistic and weighty Grenades/Secondary Weapons Grenades All grenades (cluster, thermal, concussion) have a flashing red light which starts off slowly and speeds up as the grenade’s timer ticks down. The grenades timer reduces at half the speed while held in the hand. Detpacks Display a steady red or blue light dependant on the team. The light is steady and not flashing as it doesn't impose an immediate danger unless the player is close. Detpacks self destruct if owner dies. Proximity mines Steady blue light if friendly, steady red light if unfriendly and too far away to be a danger Flashes red when almost within detonation range Auto-Turret Steady blue light if friendly, steady red light if unfriendly and too far away to be a danger Flashes red when within targeting range. The turret shows muzzle flash and recoil when firing and bobs in place when not firing. Self destructs if owner dies Health Packs Bounce off of walls and inclines over 30 degrees but land upright on floors Spider Mines Legs fold up when attached to ground, and unfold when it launches toward a target. The spider mine jumps straight up from position initially and then follows a curved trajectory toward the target. If it misses it reattaches to ground and will attempt to chase the same target if within a wider range quickly for the first three jumps, and then will wait longer before attempting another launch after these three jumps. If it manages to attach it will stick to the back of the head In first person view the legs are visible The light is a steady blue if it is friendly and steady red if it is attached to the ground and unfriendly Once launched it flashes red if unfriendly and when attached to a player the flashing rate increases as the detonate timer decreases All characters use the appropriate mine throw instead of a normal grenade throw for the alternative secondary weapons It is not be possible to cook anything that isn't a grenade Implementation of health/ammopack and proximity mine delivery anims Verify on Clone Trooper Lock-on - New Lock-On Cycling Behaviour When chase lock-on is held, the player can select another target by pushing the right stick in its direction, provided the new target is in range If a target dies, the player can automatically acquire a new target without having to reapply the chase lock-on mechanic, provided a new target is in range Verify on infantry Ground Vehicles (Walking) – Strafing Already viewable in MS26 Ground Vehicles (Walking) – Camera Improvements Already viewable in MS27 Details… Jedi Melee Combat – Further General Improvements NOTE: These are the original plans for the focus meeting that is occuring over the next two weeks between Neil Walker, Damon Tasker, Mat Carpenter and Emil Drozdza. These are not to be taken as literal deliverables but as the direction the focus group is moving in. Blocking Priority Implement blended blocking animations Give blocking a more dynamic feel and visual improvement Move camera closer to player. Will feel more intense. Visual feedback that you're blocking. Player has a better view of the lasers reflecting Increase size of reflect reticule. Make it easier to rebound blaster fire. More visual feedback Additional/Future Ideas Reflecting blaster fire during normal attacks: It won't rebound at enemies. It'll protect the player and look cool Charge Priority Implement 'back-out' anim instead of spin attack: Reduces the accidental execution of the spin animation Have larger 'area-of-damage': We need a force effect to give the attack a greater radius 'Throbbing-super-bright' Sabre: To act as visual feedback when fully charged Rumbling, Force SFX : To act as audio feedback Greater 'Swoosh' SFX: To give attack greater impact Additional/Future Ideas Whole screen 'pulse' effect: To act as visual feedback when fully charged Darken/Lighting effects: To act as addition feedback Light-Sabre to give off light: Like a muzzle flash. Improve character lighting Quieten ambient SFX: To give impression that the Jedi are blocking out the world around them. Audio feedback Bruce-Lee style 'charged' anim: Player idle anim whilst charged Lock-On Mode Bring camera closer with slight offset: Improve visual quality of combat. Force Powers - Complementary Effects - Delivery 2 NOTE: Here’s Mat’s last ‘big’ commit log that may be helpful in orgnising this area of the release notes. Reorganised/optimised the workings of the Combat System Includes stripping down a lot of the unused animation information Added blaster fire deflection Directional (can't block from the back now) Deflects based on the reticule position Placeholder sounds Blends between four animations to give the impression of delecting the blaster back Fixed bug where the laser trail went through the Jedi Code for placeholder particle effects (commented out currently) Moved block to be a hold on R3 Changed CMeleeComponentBF/CJediComponentBF to handle ticking whilst having a gun (unsupported before) Moved ticking of the Special Action Component to the PreTick of CPlayerProp Stopped weapon switching whilst Faded out reticule whilst you have a lightsaber Faded in reticule when holding block Changed combos to be more dynamic (works them out based on your current move) Added support in the melee component to blend between upper body animations Full body animations are now played when you are not moving Scales full body animation when locked on to a target and attacking so that you don't run into them Upper body animations are now player when you are moving or locked on Added controls aftertouch to spin attack Synchronised the turning with the aim matrix whilst playing full body animations (you can turn whilst attacking now!) Began work on the melee camera (started work on blending between various camera states) Disabled the auto-turn when swinging and not locked on Auto-chooses your swing when not locked on to allow you run past enemies and slice 'em up Force Powers – Complementary Effects – Delivery 2 Repulse Verifiable in game and also when viewing Cutscene 4 Jedi – Force Powers Functional All Force Powers in, working, causing damage and interfacing with the combat system To be demonstrated with Darth Vader Force Push Force Choke Darth Sidious Force Lightening Force Storm Master Obi Wan Kenobi Force Stun Mace Windu Force Repulse Force Pull Player Feedback - Hit Audio Audio accompanying anim deliverable To be verified on Clone Trooper Sound ID (variants) bdroid_death (3) bdroid_react (3) clone_death (9) clone_hitreact (6) gen_female_die (5) gen_female_hitreact (5) rebeldie (10) rebelhit (10) AI - Soldier AI - AI Actions – General Fixing Characters now react to grenades more consistently - they will either run or dive out of the way, depending on type. Note that intentional fallibility exists so that it is still possible to kill NPC's with grenades occasionally Characters now jump out of the way of vehicles that try to run them over Designers now have greater control over specifying restricted movement zones for AI. This will make staged battles easier to create and less likely to have bugs Infantry character sight ranges made more consistent All characters use the same range except sniper characters who have longer-range vision. The values have not yet been balanced Characters in vehicles now use the sight range of the vehicle. The values have not yet been balanced Still work in progress: Infantry character targetting prioritisation improved They favour the player more often This is still WIP Characters in armies (e.g. Droids on Tatooine) can now be alerted by a range of stims and thus will not simply ignore all stims until they are scripted to break out of the army. This code can be applied to a wide range of situations where we want characters to perform a scripted action but still be able to react to a range of stims (e.g. getting shot) This is still WIP Improved AI awareness Characters now react more consistently to things like bullets landing near them or flying past them This is still WIP AI navmesh usage is being made more intelligent so that designers do not have to rework their navmeshes to allow vehicles to traverse them. This is still WIP AI - Driver AI – Initial Implementation of Vehicle AI Behaviours Designers can use exactly the same objectives and same commands on a driving NPC as they would on a walking NPC since the fact that NPC are using a vehicle are completely hidden from them Hover vehicles will be being implemented in the near future for this MS General Gameplay Weapon that fires multiple shots from a single button press Verify on Han Solo’s blaster Bowcaster fires spread of bullets across horizontal plane Verify with Tarrful or Chewbacca’s Bowcaster Spawn timer camera in singleplayer and multiplayer (instant action) This uses the 3rd Person Player camera over the right shoulder and will attempt to follow a character nearest to the players spawn point NOTE: There may not always be character near the players chosen spawn point. VBF - ION Canon Improvements (Targeting Hoops) Implementation of mock-up up previously sent. VBF - Spawn special vehicle type if Landing Ship gets to ground Verify on Coruscant with Republic LAAT/c dropping off AT-TE An LAAT will fly into the level on a spline with an AT-TE attached to it's underside There will be no troops visible in either vehicle The AT-TE will detach and the LAAT will fly out the level on a spline and then be deleted Art Personal Shield Small, bubble shield Fits no more than 3 characters Based on Gungan shield Props Interacting With Shields Hoth Shield AT-ATs and AT-STs can pass through Bullets, rockets, ships etc are blocked Personal Shield Characters can walk through it but bullets will collide The protected player can shoot out Weapon Switching As seen in mock-up The same functionality as last months GP_26.21, but with updated artwork HUD - Objective Signposts As seen in mock-up Endgame awards menu As seen in mock-up Choose Battle, Instant Play, Campaign Select menus As seen in mock-ups Match settings menu As seen in mock-up Galactic Conquest map As seen in mock-up Weapon Rose As seen in mock-up Human characters only Remote HUD As seen in mock-up Frontend – Load screen preview (PC only) Basic Implementation of hyperspace screen between levels Animation All Force Powers To be demonstrated with X2, Yoda & Grievous Force Power Hit Reacts To be demonstrated on human skeleton, character TBD Remaining Projectile Hit Reacts Human #2 Human Death Battledroid Battledroid Death Super Battledroid Gungan Magnaguard Yoda Grievous Droideka Explosion Reacts - (1st-Pass) Human Melee Hit Reacts - (1st-Pass) Human Uppercut/Back Downward Left Right Shotgun Hit Reacts - (1st-Pass) Human Running Hit Reacts/Deaths - (1st-Pass) Human Lightsaber Downward Thrust - (1st-Pass) 2-handed style Spin Charge Pose - (1st-Pass) 2-handed style Detpack Throwing + Mine Throwing - (1st-Pass) Human Audio Force Power Hit Reacts Sound ID (number of variants) Force Choke forcereact_choke_clone (2) forcereact_choke_droid (3) forcereact_choke_emperor (1) forcereact_choke_humanfem (2) forcereact_choke_humanmale (3) forcereact_choke_sithfem (1) forcereact_choke_vader (1) forcereact_choke_wookie (1) forcereact_choke_yoda (1) Force Lightning & Force Storm forcereact_lightning_clone (2) forcereact_lightning_droid (2) forcereact_lightning_emperor (1) forcereact_lightning_humanfem (2) forcereact_lightning_humanmale (2) forcereact_lightning_sithfem (1) forcereact_lightning_vader (1) forcereact_lightning_wookie (1) forcereact_lightning_yoda (1) Force Push, Force Pull and Force Repulse vox_thrown_clone (5) vox_thrown_droid (5) vox_thrown_emperor (3) vox_thrown_humanfem (4) vox_thrown_humanmale (5) vox_thrown_sithfem (4) vox_thrown_vader (4) vox_thrown_wookie (4) vox_thrown_yoda (3) Force Stun forcereact_stun_clone (2) forcereact_stun_droid (2) forcereact_stun_emperor (2) forcereact_stun_humanfem (2) forcereact_stun_humanmale (2) forcereact_stun_sithfem (2) forcereact_stun_vader (2) forcereact_stun_wookie (1) forcereact_stun_yoda (1) Saber Throw bdroid_react (3) clone_hitreact (6) droid_hitreact (5) gen_female_hitreact (5) impsupporthit (4) rebelhit (10) tarrful_hit (5) wookie_hit (5) yoda_hit (8) All Force Powers Sound ID (number of variants) Force Push forcepower_push_mono (3) Force Pull forcepower_pull_mono (3) Force Choke forcepower_choke_mono (1) forcepower_choke_loop (1) forcepower_choke_end (1) Force Lightning forcepower_lightning_fire_mono (3) forcepower_lightning_loop (1) forcepower_lightning_end_mono (1) Force Storm forcepower_storm_fire_mono (3) forcepower_storm_loop_mono (1) forcepower_lightning_end_mono (1) Force Stun forcepower_stun_mono (1) Force Repulse forcepower_repulse_mono (2) Saber Throw forcepower_saberthrow_mono (3) forcepower_saberthrow_spin (1) forcepower_saberthrow_catch (1) forcepower_saberthrow_flyby (1) Force Sprint forcepower_run_start_mono (1) forcepower_run_loop (1) forcepower_run_end (1) forcepower_run_passby (1) Force Jump forcepower_jump (1) forcepower_jumpagain (1) Force Orb forcepower_orb_into_mono (1) forcepower_orb_loop_mono (1) forcepower_orb_fire_mono (1) forcepower_orb_flyby (1) Technical Client Independent Dedicated Server Linux & WinOS PS3 PC WinOS X360 Will have minimum content files necessary Details Performance improvements on PC Details XBOX 360 Achievements The “Rank Up” achievement is implemented to demonstrate achievement functionality in the game Rank Up: Earn 10 star points PLAYSTATION 3 PS3 Online Matchmaking features functionality Details PS3 Network Functionality Details WII Improvements to particle system Implementation of local space particles Examples of this working will be muzzle flash and engine glows which are currently missing in the Wii build Wii Art Improvements Acclamator General Physics Meshes have been added to enable the following improvements to the Acclamator Stairways throughout the Acclamator have been adjusted for more head room Added ATTE prop to Construction room, added extra consoles and background props dded Animated UV maps (moving screens) to Construction Room Red incandescence and red vertex lighting has been removed from Escape Pod doors Texture re-visit on walls in the ATTE room Hangar Added landing and flashing lights to both floor and ceiling Added walk ways and LAATC racks to the ceiling New Control room added to back of the Hangar Added Landing pads to Hangar floor Texture re-work on Hangar ceiling Added open bays in Hangar walls Textures added to floor space in front of doors to make more visable to player Added a raised platform to the Hangar Exterior Generated Wii Specific exterior for the Acclamator from other SKU’s geometry Dantooine General Cloaking effect Will appear as per other platforms Hologram effect Will appear as per other platforms Stage (PC only) Heroes & Villains Darth Vader Mace Windu Jango Fett Princess Leia Princess Leia (Post Episode VI) Lando Calrissian Zam Wessel Droideka IG88 Rep. Clone Skytrooper Palpatine Darth Sidious / Emperor Darth Tyrannus / Count Dooku Darth Maul Chewbacca Tarrful Kota (blind) General Grievous Lobot Sith Witch 1 Aayla Secura Anakin (Episode III) Yoda Han Solo (new head) Young Obi-Wan Old Obi-Wan X1 (Act 1) X1 (Act 2) X1 (Act 3) X2 (Act 1) X2 (Act 2) X2 (Act 3) Luke Skywalker (Episode VI) Luke Skywalker (Pilot) Shara Falon Grey (Act 2) Ferroda Wedge Tortured Imperial Officer Ryder (Zev) Durge Padme (Episode II) Boba Fett Asajj Ventress Imperials Imp. Officer Imp. Stormtrooper Imp. Scout trooper Imp. Dark Trooper Imp. Shock Trooper Imp. Snow Trooper Imp. Pilot (Engineer) Imp. Guard Imp. Remnant (Alt. Stormtrooper) #1 Imp. Remnant (Alt. Stormtrooper) #2 Imp. Remnant (Alt. Stormtrooper) #3 Rebels Rebel Marksman Rebel Soldier Rebel Soldier (Hoth) New Republic Soldier (Alt Rebel) Rebel Wookiee Warrior #1 Rebel Wookiee Warrior #2 Rebel Wookiee Warrior #3 Rebel Vanguard Republic Rep. Clone Commander Rep. Clone Trooper Clone Sharpshooter Rep. Clone Jet Trooper (engineer) Rep. Clone Heavy Trooper CIS MagnaGuard Battle Droid Super Battle Droid Assassin Droid Pilot Droid Droids C-3PO R2-D2 Medical Droid Ammo / power droid Imperial Probe Droid Beasts / Humanoids Rancor Ewok Ewok Variant #1 Ewok Variant #2 Ewok Variant #3 Militiamen of Dantooine #1 Militiamen of Dantooine #2 Militiamen of Dantooine #3 Gungan Tauntaun Jawa Kaminoan Dathomir Rebel #1 Dathomir Rebel #2 Tusken Raider Spoiled Clone Stormtrooper Spoiled Clone Wookiee Desolation Station Slave #1 Desolation Station Slave #2 Desolation Station Slave #3 Ugnaught Space Vehicles Millenium Falcon Imp. TIE Interceptor Reb. X-Wing Sith Infiltrator Rep. Gunship (LAAT) CIS Gunship CIS Droid Starfighter Rebel V-Wing Rebel A-Wing Rebel Y-Wing Rep. Starfighter Rep. Jedi Starfighter Rep. ARC-170 CIS Tri-fighter Imperial shuttle CIS Landing ship CIS Escape Pod Imp. Escape Pod Imp. Tie Fighter Imp. Slave 1 CIS Strike Bomber Tie Bomber Rebel Dropship Ground Vehicles CIS Hailfire droid CIS AAT Rep. Clone Hovertank Snail Tank AAC-3 Sith Speeder Imp. Speeder Bike CIS STAP Rep. BARC Speeder Rep. AT-RT Imp. AT-ST ATTE HTT T47 Snowspeeder Spider Droid Reb Medium Transport Imp. AT-AT Theta AT-AT Barge CIS MTT Combat Landspeeder AT-XR T5-B Rep. IFT Imp. IFT Weapons CIS Electrostaff Rep. Vibrolance (Power Lance) Reb. Reinforced Combat Staff Imp. Force Pike Rep. DC-15 Blaster Imp. E11 Blaster Rifle CIS E-5 Blaster Rifle Reb DH-17 Blaster Rifle E-3 Blaster Rifle Rep. Minigun Reb. Minigun Imp. Minigun Westar-34 Blaster Han Solo’s Blaster Reb E17d Sniper Rifle Rep. DC15x Sniper Rifle Imp. Modified BlasTech E-11s Sniper Rifle Zam Wessel Sniper rifle CIS Sniper Rifle Rep. DC17 Pistol Rep. Disruptor Pistol CIS Disruptor Pistol Reb. Disruptor Pistol Imp. Disruptor Pistol Imp. BlasTech SE-14r Blaster Pistol Zam Wessel Pistol Rep. Shotgun Reb. Shotgun Imp. Blast Cannon CIS Shotgun Rep. Grenade Launcher CIS Sonic Charge Launcher Reb Sonic Charge Launcher Imp Sonic Charge Launcher Rep. Rocket Launcher Reb HH15 Rocket Launcher Imp. MiniMag PTL Rocket Launcher Rep. Sorosuub Fusion Cutter CIS Arc Cutter Reb. Arc Cutter Imp. Art Cutter Rep. Fusion Cutter Rep. Thermal Detonator Barium Core Thermal Det Merrson Thermal Det Rep. Det Pack Rep. Mine (HX2) Golan Arms KE-6b Mine 3HX3 Mine Chewbacca’s weapon Sith Witch Lightsaber Kota Lightsaber X1 Lightsaber X2 Lightsaber Falon Grey Lightsaber Ferroda Lightsaber Dantooine Militiamen Rifle Jawas Princess Leia (Ep. IV) Anakin Lightsaber Yoda Lightsaber Obi-Wan Kenobi Lightsaber Mace Windu Lightsaber Grievous Lightsaber Aayla Secura Lightsaber Count Dooku Lightsaber Darth Vader Lightsaber Darth Sidious / Emperor Lightsaber Asajj Ventress Lightsaber Luke Skywalker Lightsaber Darth Maul Lightsaber Tarrful Weapon A280 Blaster Rifle Ugnaught Mini-Arc Cutter Rep. Electro Lance / Static Pike Props Laser Beam Turret Concussion Cannon Turret Generic Anti-Air Turret Generic Anti-Infantry Turret Known Issues: Please also refer to the BF3 Bug Database for additional information on known issues PLAYSTATION 3 XBOX 360 WII Optimisations / Fixes / General Commits Completed: Will be supplied from Petra’s awesome SVN lines reports Optimisations Planned: Appendix A: Controls (as in r80818b) Note: The controls have changed since the last milestone: PC Control Scheme (Default) Note: PC vibration should work on any controller than registers itself as a force feedback controller. Forward W Back S Strafe Left A Strafe Right D Reload / Activate E Crouch X Block (Jedi / Melee only) C Jump (Take off / Land) SPACE Melee Q Lock-on LEFT CTRL Sprint LEFT SHIFT Primary Fire MOUSE 1 Secondary Fire MOUSE 2 Switch Primary / Switch Position 1 Switch Secondary / Switch Position 2 Scoreboard TAB Pause ESCAPE Accept Hero F1 Decline Hero F2 Change View V Chat (all players) T (feature not yet implemented) Team Chat (with same faction only) Y (feature not yet implemented) Xbox 360 & PS3 Controller: The details below represent the Xbox 360 controller. The PlayStation 3 control layout will be identical. Note: The PS3 SIXAXIS controls for flying are disabled by default. They can be enabled via the menu. Note: Some special characters from the Wingdings font are used in the tables below. Wingdings is a TrueType dingbat font included in all versions of Microsoft Windows starting with version 3.1. Debug menu access (360): Hold “BACK” (“Select” on PS3) for two seconds to enter the menu. Press momentarily to exit the menu. Infantry controls: LT Hold for lock-on (with zoom) RT Fire primary, hold down for auto fire (primary) RB Fire secondary, hold to cook grenade D-pad  Player awareness LS  Walk/run, click down stick to sprint (toggle) LS  Walk backwards LS  Strafe left LS  Strafe right RS  Look up RS  Look down RS  Turn Left RS  Turn right LB Weapon Strike Y Reload weapon, hold down to use/exit/enter A Jump, hold down to vault B Crouch/Stand (Toggle) Hold B+ LS  Roll forwards Hold B+ LS  Roll back Hold B+ LS  Roll left Hold B+ LS  Roll right D-pad  Accept (Hero offer) D-pad  Cycle secondary weapon D-pad  Cycle primary weapon Back Map, hold down for Scoreboard Start Pause, hold down for Menu Jedi controls: LT Hold for lock-on (with zoom) RT Melee (Combo) Repeated presses perform the next swipe in the combo Release Sprint, RT Overhead Hold RT, release RT Charge up and perform anti-clockwise spin RB Use Force D-pad  Player awareness LS  Walk/run, click down stick to sprint (toggle) LS  Walk backwards LS  Strafe left LS  Strafe right RS  Look up RS  Look down RS  Turn Left RS  Turn right Hold LB Block (Toggle) Y Use/Activate A Jump B Crouch/Stand (Toggle) Hold B+ LS  Roll forwards Hold B+ LS  Roll back Hold B+ LS  Roll left Hold B+ LS  Roll right D-pad  Saber (On/Off) D-pad  Cycle Force Powers Back Map, hold down for Scoreboard Start Pause, hold down for Menu Vehicle controls: RT Fire (Primary), Hold for auto-fire RB Fire (Secondary) D-pad  Player awareness LS  Accelerate LS  Brake/Reverse LS  Strafe left LS  Strafe right RS  Look up RS  Look down RS  Turn Left RS  Turn right X Not used Y Enter/Exit A Switch seats B Not used Back Map, hold down for Scoreboard Start Pause, hold down for Menu Ship controls: LT Hold for lock-on (with zoom) RT Fire (Primary), Hold for auto-fire RB Fire Secondary D-pad  Player awareness LS  Increase throttle LS  Decrease throttle Hold RS in Look behind RS  Dive / Pitch forward RS  Pull up / Pitch up RS  Roll left RS  Roll right X Bail out Y Enter/Exit/Auto-Land A Switch seats Hold B+ LS  Immelman Hold B+ LS  Split-S Hold B+ LS  Barrel Roll Hold B+ LS  Barrel Roll D-pad  Accept (Hero offer) Back Map, hold down for Scoreboard Start Pause, hold down for Menu Wii controls (revised in MS27) Debug controls are mapped to the 4th Gamecube controller, navigated with the + pad and brought up with Start/X. A is select and B is back. The controls menu now includes separate sensitivity for X and Y axes (through experimentation it has be found it is best to use a lower sensitivity on the Y axis, and maximum Y sensitivity may be reduced for this reason) and the ability to resize the elliptical dead zone. There is also a toggle to switch the functions of the A and B buttons (this document assumes the toggle to be disabled). Pause Plus Common walking: Forward/Backward Analogue  /  Strafe Left/Right Analogue  /  Turn Left/Right Pointer  /  Look Up/Down Pointer  /  Jump A (Quick press and release) Sprint A (Hold) Crouch/Stand Minus Use D-pad  Roll left  on analogue + tilt nunchuck left Roll right  on analogue + tilt nunchuck right Roll forward Forward on analogue + flick nunchuck forward Roll back Back on analogue + flick nunchuck back Infantry: Fire B Lock-on target under cursor Z (Press and Hold) Secondary mode/lock grenade Hold C Throw grenade C and perform throwing motion with nunchuck Drop item/turret C and perform flicking motion with nunchuck Cycle primary weapon D-pad  Cycle secondary weapon D-pad  Reload D-pad  Melee D-pad  Melee Weapon Combat (Scheme 1 – Original Implementation) Swing weapon B Swing Left Z + Swipe wiimote  Swing Right Z + Swipe wiimote  Swing Overhead Z + Swipe wiimote  Swing Uppercut Z + Swipe wiimote  Look Pointer (Scheme 2 – Quick-time-event finishing moves) Swing weapon B Look Pointer If the opponent is close to death a QTE will begin, time will slow down and the player will be prompted to swing the remote in a specific direction. If they perform the move correctly they will deal a final blow. Scheme 3 (Zelda style melee without automatic camera) Movement Player will turn to face and move in the direction the analogue stick is pressed relative to the screen Look Camera will automatically track the player, gradually moving behind his back so that the remote is free to perform motion-controlled swings Snap camera behind player Z Swing weapon Swipe remote in any direction (character will attack the closest enemy) Common Jedi: Cycle Force powers D-pad left Force power C Lock Target Press and hold Z Block D-pad  Saber on/off D-pad  Break saber lock Wave wiimote as fast as possible Flying: Turn Pointer Aim Pointer Fire Primary B Fire Secondary A Execute Evasive Analogue  /  + Move Nunchuk  /  Execute Corkscrew Analogue  /  + Move Nunchuk  /  Land D-pad  Bail D-pad  Change seat 1 Accelerate/ Decelerate Analogue  /  Roll (absolute) Wiimote rotation Target (with turn assist) Press and hold Z Vehicle: Move forward/back Analog  /  Turn left/right Pointer  /  Move left/right Analog  /  Aim Pointer Exit Vehicle D-pad  Change seat 1 Fire B Lock Target Press and hold Z Turret: Aim Analogue stick Zoom Rotate remote  /  Fire B Ion Cannon: Exit D-pad  Fire B Charge Fire A Appendix B: Class-Specific Behaviour Patterns Soldier Class Overview: The soldier class is a general purpose class. They are fast, efficient, and specialize in infantry combat. Characteristics: Will prioritize their blaster rifle when: attacking infantry May attempt to weapon strike an enemy if standing near to them Heavy Weapons Class Overview: The heavy weapons trooper is essentially the anti-vehicle class. He specializes in taking on both ground vehicles and overhead fighters. He is heavily armored but slow moving. Characteristics: Slower moving class Should never take cover (this is especially true of the Super Battledroid) May switch to their minigun if: if attacking enemies within corridors / at a closer range Will try not to fire their rocket launcher if: near obstacles / friendly characters May attempt to weapon strike an enemy if standing near to them Sniper Class Overview: The Sniper class is one of the fastest units on the battlefront and specializes in attacking from great distance. A cloaking device allows him to navigate past enemies unnoticed. Characteristics: Fast Generally doesn't rush into combat - tries to keep at a distance as he isn't as useful up close Runs to and crouches at dedicated sniper points to pick enemies off at a distance May prioritize using the Sniper Rifle when: attacking a distant enemy May choose to switch to the Disrupter Pistol weapon when: attacking enemies at close-medium range attacking within confined interiors (corridors etc) May attempt to weapon strike an enemy if standing near to them Support Class Overview: Essentially a mobile supply unit. The Support Class can heal friendly units and also provide additional ammo through dropped supply packs. He is equipped with a jetpack to aid navigation. Characteristics: They should consider using their ARC Cutter to: attack enemies at close range (after they've run up close to them) They should be using their jetpack to: traverse from lower levels onto higher levels / higher levels to lower levels / leap over tall objects They should switch to their Sonic Charge Launcher when: wanting to attack an enemy at medium / long range (due to the limited range of their ARC Cutter) May attempt to weapon strike an enemy if standing near to them Melee Class Overview: The fastest and most powerful unit (with the exception of Jedi). The limiting range of their primary weapon is their only weakness Characteristics: The fastest unit - will run frequently to get within range of enemies Their primary form of attack is their melee weapon. They'll need to get close to enemies for this to be effective. Will never take cover Jedi Class Overview: The ultimate class in BFIII. They’re fast, powerful and great at any range. Characteristics: The fastest unit They should never take cover Their primary form of attack is their lightsaber. They'll need to get close to enemies for this to be effective. Category:I&T - Milestones